Save You
by ajr8626
Summary: She wanted to die. What was left for her? She lost her family, her friends were gone, she was a warden destined to rule a place she never wanted to be, Amaranthine. What made matters worse was that HE was there and making him a warden did not feel like a strong enough punishment. Dark awakening story. There will be some love bits later. All chapters revised!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here is another Fanfic. This story was actually a fan comic I made on deviant art (it was originally called New life, yes im itsdarkoutside), but never got the chance to finish it and sadly never will because of time, so I'm writing it. It is in the same world as Only Human. Its kind of a prequel but it syncs up with Only Human. It really does not matter which story you read first unless you want to read how Anders is from normal to crazy then start here. :D Sorry for typos! **

**EDIT! Hey guys! I got some feedback on the story so Im currently re editing it, this chapter is finished but the next chapters are currently being worked on. :D**

Prologue

With each step her heart beat quickened. The growing twist of the knot in her stomach grew tighter as his door loomed closer. Twenty feet, ten feet, five feet and the fate of what was behind the giant oak door and Lita Cousland would finally meet.

She stood frozen in place staring straight ahead at the door. A small chill rain down her spin and the long torch lit stone hallway draped with the double mabari banners seemed to close in around her pushing her closer to that door. Taking a deep breath she ran a lightly armored hand over her long chocolate colored hair making sure the ponytail and leather armor was still in place and presentable. She tightened her fist and raised it to knock.

"Lita, I know you're out there. Just come on in." His voice behind the door made her heart stop. It had been months since she heard his voice. A shaky hand grasped the door handle. The turning click and the groaning song of the door echoed in the silence.

There he was. The bastard King Alistair Theirin sitting at the end of his study. His hands were folded behind his head and he slouched back in his large decorative chair.

"Well, it's so nice to finally see you." Alistair said in a light tone. "It only took you six months, was it? Please have a seat." His face was serious and professional as he motioned to a chair placed on the opposite side of his desk.

Lita stared at him with cold emerald eyes and the words slipped sharply off her tongue. "Yes, your _Majesty_."

She observed the room around her when she took her place. His desk was strong, sturdy and piled high with books, important letters and numerous plates of left over food and drink. Walls were decorated with various weapons they had collected on their travels together during the blight. The blight, it seemed so long ago but in reality only a year had passed. Lita pushed those thoughts away. There was no point of bringing up the past. What they had was long gone and thinking about it will only cause more pain. Large paintings filled one side of a wall of rulers past. Lita knew of them all and she wondered how Alistair felt about them; the eyes of a family that gave him up, looking down on him as he worked each and every day in this study. It must be uncomfortable for him; at least she hoped it was.

Her attention became focused on the man in front of her. His strawberry blonde hair was getting shaggy and he let the hair on his chin grow out. Dark circles formed under his eyes and his white cotton shirt was covered in purple stains. If he was anywhere else people would mistake him for a drunk. The last time she saw him look this disheveled was when Duncan died. It honestly surprised her that it would be allowed for the king to let himself go this way. He just looked miserable to her and for Lita a small part of her felt glade.

"My your _Majesty_ it appears you have let yourself go." Lita said in a snarky tone; a small smile spreading across her freckled face. She crossed her legs, straightened her back and laid her leather covered arms down in her lap making sure that the leather skirt stayed in place. It was time to play the part of the perfect noble woman just like mother taught her. This was a game she did not plan to lose, especially not to him.

Alistair glared at her. He had seen this before. She was playing the game. The same game of the professional noble lady she used at the Landsmeet to get her way. To let it be known of how powerful she truly was and how big of a snotty brat she could be by pretending to be polite at the same time. _Fine he can play too_. "Don't call me that. I believe we have reached a point in our relationship beyond formalities wouldn't you say?" He leaned forward placing his chin on his hands.

"Unfortunately." She bit back equaling matching his glare with her own. "Please my _dear King_ of Ferelden, tell me why you have summoned me."

A small smirk formed on Alistair's lips. He knew just by the tone that she was going to be difficult. "So it's going to be like this then? Goody."

Lita took a deep breath. That smirk. That stupid smirk. Her heart started to beat a little faster. Calm down she repeated inside her head.

He moved awkwardly around his desk fumbling through papers and moving books trying to find what he was looking for. The sight irritated Lita. How could someone be so unorganized? It came to point where he started juggling plates spilling the contents all over the place. She let out a small cough and he finally found what he was looking for.

"I have good news." He said as he brushed off old cheese crumbs from a letter with a list of signatures on the bottom.

"You are now commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden and the Arlessa of Amaranthine." He handed her the paper. "Congratulations."

Lita grabbed the paper in disbelief and shock washed over her face. Aside of the paper having worn edges and a wine stain present, her eyes slowly focused on the words printed in perfect penmanship:

_Lita Cousland now commander of the Grey in Ferelden._

The world stopped around her. What she heard and saw could not be real. This had to be a terrible nightmare. It just had to be. All the feelings and the nerves she felt before came flooding back to her in one giant wave. The bile was slowly rising to her throat and her chest tightened in pain. She was going to be sick.

"No." The whisper choked out.

"No?" Alistair questioned back. He raised an eye brow and shook his head. "I'm sorry but you don't get a say in this matter."

"I don't get a say?!" Her voice was starting to rise. Every emotion she felt towards him, Amaranthine, and the Wardens were filling her senses. Love, hate, disgust, and sorrow; it could not be stopped. She stood up and slammed her hands on his desk. Green eyes met blue in a heated stare. If anyone else had been present in the room they would fear that the two former companions would end up tearing each other to shreds.

"I don't get a say my ass!" She yelled shaking a finger a him. "My answer is no! No!"

Alistair leaned forward bringing himself only inches from her face never breaking his stare. The look in his eyes looked foreign to her. She knew him well, all of his facial expressions and how he would raise that eye brow to mock, how he would squint his eyes when irritated, and even the over exaggerated frown he used when he did not get his way. This look was not him. It was the look of a king.

The look of a king. He was a king and he had changed after all. The tone was so strong and so commanding. "I wasn't asking."

Lita stood up and kicked the chair. It tumbled over with a loud thud. The wooden legs splintered off in the floor. Every ounce of her wanted to punch him, the King. The king she picked. She wondered what he would do if she did but at the same time she did not care. Her hand clasped tight getting ready for the strike but instead she used that forced to punch his desk. A stinging vibration ran through her hand but she did not react the anger was boiling inside of her and it needed to be released.

Alistair watched as she threw her fit. He had a feeling this would happen. Lita was known after all to have a nasty temper and as he watched her break his things and tear the weapons off the floor he could not help but think about how much he actually missed her. It was painful for him watching the one thing he could not have be in so much torment.

"Why would you do this to me?!" She grabbed books and threw them against the wall. Yelling in frustration she kicked over weapons and small tables breaking them and the decorative glassware that had made itself home there for years. The entire office was becoming a disaster zone because of her and to her it felt amazing. He deserved this. This stupid man deserved all of this.

It was not until she grabbed Duncan's shield did Alistair finally had enough of watching her tantrum and grabbed her shoulders hard. "Will you stop acting like a child?!" He shook her and pointed to the mess she made and let her go. His foot steps crunched on broken glass as he started pacing around. "It wasn't just me you know. I'm not stupid. I know what Amaranthine is to you." Pausing he ran his hand through his hair giving her a desperate look. "I'm sorry."

_He's sorry_! The thought seared through her mind. Alistair had no idea what Amaranthine was to her. His family was not butchered by the man who disguised himself as the best friend. It was not his family who took multiple trips to Amaranthine to see this butcher of man and his horrid family. The blood of his family or the screams of a brother for his wife and child did not haunt him every night. It was her family, her brother and it was her life.

"No!" She waved her arms shouting.

"Lita!" He gave out an irritated sigh hesitating his next sentence. "It was your brother's idea!"

_Betrayal_. She stopped all movement, all talking and even breathing. Fergus would not do this to her. "You're lying."

"Look at the paper Lita." He bent over and picked the crumbled paper from the ground and handed it to her again. There it was his signature at the bottom in his scratchy hand writing along with Alistair's and the First Warden.

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She needed to be strong. Women like her do not cry. Women like _her_ do not cry. "Why?"

Alistair looked her over and he carefully went into an explanation trying not to set off another temper tantrum within her. "Your brother thought it would be a good idea to give Amaranthine to the Wardens since the Howes are no longer. The first Warden of Weisshaupt thought it to be a grand idea to use it to help rebuild the order in Ferelden. He suggested putting an Orlesion warden in charge but your brother denied it stating that having an Orlesion in charge would most likely cause problems for an already unstable arling." He took a seat at the edge of his newly cleared desk. "We are the only wardens in Ferelden. Since you made me King I cannot do it, so that makes you Lita. Your brother suggested you."

"Why would he do this to me?" Lita felt dead inside. She wanted nothing more than to jump ship and never be seen again.

"Don't run away. They will look for you if you do." Alistair said as if reading her thoughts. He watched as she crumbled the paper in her hand and toss it back to the floor. Walking back up to her he placed his hands on her shoulders wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. Her hair lightly brushed his hands as she shook her head and he fought the hard urge to run his fingers through it. He wanted to feel her again.

The hollow feeling of defeat spread within her and she shook off Alistair's hands not wanting the contact. She lost the game; she lost everything. "When do I leave?"

He could barely hear the question leave her lips. This was becoming all too familiar. "A few days from now. Fergus already had your things sent when you left Highever to meet with me." Her body stood straight and still in front of him. She was becoming the statue.

"I see." She wanted to leave, now. Being in this room was suffocating. She needed out now.

It was all too familiar. He was about to lose her again. "There is a warden recruit here to escort you to Amarantine."

"I see." Lita took a few steps toward the door. "Good day your Majesty."

He needed to fix this. This was becoming a replay of the mistakes he made. "Lita wait!" Alistair grabbed her arm making her look at him. "I want to say I'm sorry, for everything."

She felt the anger creep up again. The door was a few feet away from her and she wanted to leave, but he had to stall her. "You said it wasn't just you, so I don't need your sorry."

Alistair closed his eyes. That was not what he meant. He needed to fix this. "That's not what I'm talking about. After you killed the arch demon you just vanished." His eyes drifted to her covered arm. She was always good at hiding her scars but that one was a secret. He knew what happened after the killing of the arch demon. Teagan made him swear he would never bring it up but he could not help but feel it was his fault. It was his fault.

"Only you would bring something like this up at a time like this!" She tore her arm away from his grasp. The way he looked at her arm made her wonder if he knew but he did not have the right to know. This conversation was over and he had caused enough damage already.

"Haven't I had enough emotional torture from you?!" The words choked out with a sob. Walls were crumbling down_. Crying was a sign of weakness. Must be strong_.

"Lita, I didn't want to hurt you. Everything I did was for you, because I love you." The emotion was full in his voice. He needed her to understand that everything he did was in the best interest for her.

"Love? Was it love when you broke my heart; saying it could never be because of the off chance of not having an heir. Was it love when you slept with that bitch behind my back? Did you think I wouldn't know when I noticed I was still alive after slaying a beast that was supposed to kill me?!" She gave him one last glare. The signs of hurt were plastered all over his face but she did not care, not anymore. "You should have let me die!"

Lita marched to the door ignoring his cries to her. A single tear slid down her face and she slammed the door. She will never forgive him, any of them.

Alistair stared at the closed door. Its echo still ringing in his office. She was gone. He did it again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Chapter One! Okay so I just started school this week so I have no idea how often I can update. I'm going to try for once every week or 2 weeks, but just know I'm not going over a month of not updating. **** Anyways again this is a story that was a fan comic of mine on DA that I never got a chance to finish that I decided to write in this form. Enjoy sorry for typos. Dragon age belongs to bioware!**

**EDIT! This chapter have been revised! **

**Chapter One**

"I wish I could disappear." Lita repeated the phrase over again in her head, under her breath and in her sleep. She had been wishing it ever since she left Denerim. Ever since _he_ broke the news to her that she would be taking post as commander and Arlessa of Amaranthine; the land that once belonged to Rendon Howe; the one man who destroyed her life. Howe, hearing that name or even thinking it made her blood boil. That man killed her family and she swore to him before her dagger reached his heart that she would repay the favor.

"Commander?" A soft voice ahead of her asked. "Are you alright? You seem angry."

Lita stared at the young woman in front of her. Mhairi was her name. The escort Alistair mentioned. She was much taller than Lita and wore dark reddish heavy chainmail, carried a large matching shield and long sword than looked to big for her thin frame. Her dark brown short hair blew in the cool wind of the hot summers day and her blue eyes stared back at Lita questioning.

"I'm fine, let's keep moving." Lita said quickly. It was a lie. She was not fine. They left Denerim roughly a week ago immediately after her conversation with Alistair. As soon as she was introduced to Mhairi she gave the order to pack up and leave. No word was said they just left and even left the horses behind. She did not want anything else from the king not even a simple horse.

Her hand absentmindedly brushed along the tall grass and weeds that outlined the small path as they journeyed forward to silence continued between them. It was almost peaceful. Nature was the thing talking to them with the chirping bugs and birds flying overhead. She could tell that it was awkward for the woman leading the way. Every now and then she would turn her head and glance at her searching for something to say, but she never let the words slip. Lita plucked a small wild flower she walked by and began twirling it in her fingers. They would make it to Vigils Keep soon and the deep pit of nerves were starting to form again.

Mhairi pointed ahead at a large grouping of trees. "Once we get past the woods we will be able to see Vigil's Keep." The trees stood wide and tall covered with bright green leaves and vines that shook in the ever growing winds inviting them in to be swallowed like the small dirt path before them.

"I know." Lita mumbled walking past her. She knew this path. It was the same path her parents used whenever they had business or wanted to see their so called _friend_.

The wind blew harder threatening to blow the hood of Lita's dark blue cloak off. Dark clouds of an approaching storm could be seen in the distance. The darkness contrasted with the nature around them giving it a brighter appearance. She gave one last look at the open fields of wild flowers that stretched for miles and the abandoned farm houses scattered around growing with moss and grass being claimed by the land once again. Nothing much has changed since she last traveled this way despite the blight. Most of Ferelden lay in ruin but not this area. It was still beautiful.

Lita looked at the flower in her hand. Fergus use to take her out to the fields away from their travel carriages to pick flowers when she was a small child. She would run around in her nice little dress and gather handfuls of butter cups, sun flowers, and bonnets before she would realize that her brother had ran off and left her alone as a joke.

A dull ach formed in her chest as she heard the phantom lectures of her parents. Neither of them wanted to hear their excuses of why they wondered off or why they were crying. Her father always yelled at Fergus telling him he needed to be the responsible brother and take care of her. Her mother would be in hysterics over the state of her dress and how a proper lady should not be playing in dirt as she stood in tears about how Fergus left her alone.

Alone, that was a current feeling she experienced for the past couple of years. Betrayal was another one. Fergus and Alistair both made those feeling grow. She continued walking forward the grass growing thicker as they quickly approached the woods. It was their fault she was in this position. holding the flower up to her nose she gave it one last smell before letting it drift in the wind back to its home.

Mhairi kept looking back at her again and Lita would look back in silence. The girl still looked like wanted to say something but still she kept the silence going. A small droplet of water landed on her nose. The storm had finally made its way to them.

"Commander it's starting to rain. Would you like to stop and wait it out? Mhairi asked quietly. She was hoping that the commander would say something other than a single word response. That was all she was getting out of her. The travel in silence was driving her mad.

Lita walked past her without a glance. "No." It was just rain. Something she hoped that would make her catch cold and send her back home to Highever.

Mhairi watched the commander take charge and lead them through the winding path in the woods. The air was much cooler under the shade of the large tree branches. It was a nice change to beating rays of the sun. Small rabbits would run across their path and deer would watch them from a distance. She could not help but smile at the scenery. The commander on the other hand kept pushing forward not giving anything around her a second look.

She had to admit that she was not what she expected. The stories the men tell at the keep are about a strong woman, a talkative woman, who stood up when no one would and overthrew a tyrant. They talk about how the very same woman who had nothing left stood up great and gathered an impossible army of allies to defeat the arch demon. This woman could not be her.

The commander that walked before her was nothing but a shell of a person. She expressed no emotion, barely spoke and had a constant daze of her face as if she was lost in thought. Mhairi wondered what would happen if they came under attack and if this woman in front of her would ever react or just let the enemy slaughter her?

"Mhairi can I ask you, did you volunteer to join the wardens or were you conscripted?" Shock washed over Mhairi when the commander spoke. This was the first time she had said anything directly to her. All the days they had traveled together had been in silence except for the few questions she had asked the commander only to receive a small answer.

"I.I volunteered." Mhairi said unsure on how to exactly reply. She rushed up to walk beside her.

"Why?" The commander simply asked in an emotionless tone. Mhairi noticed as they walk she would grab at leaves and twigs and play with them for a while before letting them go. Was she nervous?

"I heard about all the great things you did, at least what they said you did." Mhairi tried to hide the doubt in her voice. "You saved people, brought them together and defeated the dragon. You are a hero and a great inspiration. Who wouldn't want to serve under you?"

A look of pity washed over the commander's face as she stared at Mhairi. She wondered why she would look at her that way. This is what she wanted, what she always wanted. Mhairi nervously scratched her nose and wiped a few raindrops off her forehead. Did she say something wrong?

"The tales…I've heard of them." Lita stated. Oh she knew them well. She could not even count how many people would come and ask her questions about that battle. Stupid bards and their songs. After a pause she continued. "I'm not the only hero you know. I had help from..friends."

Mhairi noticed the sadness in her voice when she said the last word. The woman greatly confused her. Why would she be sad? She could have everything and anything in Ferelden. People loved her and knew of her. Mhairi would give anything to be as great as her.

Lita noticed the confusion on Mhairi's face and she knew she was not what the girl expected but this is what happens to _heroes_. It is not glorious as some believe. Her thoughts wondered to the battle at Ostagar before the blight truly started. Where she became something she never wanted to be. Mhairi made her think about King Cailan's ignorance and his need for glory. Glory killed the king. She had to admit that he should have listened to Loghain. He might still be alive and ruling today, might be, if Loghain never went mad. Would she end up that way? The crazed hero?

Mhairi's quiet voice broke her thoughts. "I know you had help, but I want to be like you."

"You're a fool." She finally stopped walking and turned and placed both her hands on Mhairi's shoulders. She was tired of people wanting to play hero and throwing their lives away; just tired of it all. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

The words stung. Mhairi's dreams were starting to crumble. The one woman who she idolized was calling her a fool. When the wardens were recruiting they talked about how big an honor it was to serve with them, to protect people and to fight by their side. Why would a commander say something like this?

Emotions started filling Lita's senses. This girl had no idea how lucky she was and what she was willing to sacrifice for a lifestyle that will eventually take her life. She desperately wanted to tell her to secrets, tell her how her lifespan would be shortened and how she might even die in the joining, but she swore an oath. The only thing she could do was give a small warning.

"Becoming a Grey Warden is dangerous. You will sacrifice everything you have ever known. You will spend the rest of your life hunting darkspawn, protecting people. You will have to do things against your own morals and beliefs." Lita paused swatting a small bug flying in front of her face. "Any hopes of a normal life will perish after you become a Grey Warden. Once you're in there is no turning back."

"I know." Mhairi said firmly with confidence. "I want this. I had a chance at a normal life once and it wasn't for me. Joining the wardens would be a dream come true."

Lita could not help but burst with laughter. Oh it had been a long time since she laughed. What kind of propaganda where they selling the recruits? She hunched over a fallen tree in their path and continued to laugh. "A dream come true?" The worried look on Mhairi's face made her laugh even harder. "A dream come true? What a joke, it's more like a nightmare within a nightmare. To each their own I guess." She wiped tears from her eyes still giggling as she climbed over the trunk of the tree.

Hurt crossed Mhairi's face and Lita did not care. She knew laughing at the girl was rude but she was not going to lie about it. The truth hurts. She only wished she could tell her to whole truth.

"Should we continue commander?" Mhairi asked walking briskly ahead of her. She was tired of talking and wished this conversation never took place. Any kind of hopes of talking with the Hero Of Ferelden were crushed for she saw what this woman was truly like. A brat. As soon as they make it to Vigils Keep the better.

They walked further along the path. The trees were starting to thin at last and the rain started coming down harder giving a cold curtain to their view. A dull ache started forming in Lita's head. She took her hood off and let the wind and water caress her face in hopes of it going away, but it did not. Soon a familiar crawl went up her spin and a deep ringing started forming in her ears.

Oh no. Not here. Not now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's the next chapter! YAY! Man school is kicking my butt! But it's all good. I started stressing really bad and my doctor had to give me some anxiety meds….So if its making my writing weird let me know, because I feel like it is. Anyways enjoy! Let me know what you think! Next chapter we get to finally read in a guy. :D Guess who!**

**Dragon age belongs to bioware! **

**EDIT! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED! **

**Chapter Two**

"Mhairi stop!" Lita shouted.

Mhairi froze in place and Lita turned her gaze to her and then shifted it behind her. "What's wrong?" Mhairi asked. The feeling of dread started forming in her gut as she saw the commander grow pale and wide eyed.

Lita could feel the taint pumping through her veins. It played a beat along with the ringing in her ears. The song that played out through her body was light, much lighter than what was suspected to be going through the darkspawn. Her leather muddy boots splashed on the wet ground as she stepped toward to a large grouping of trees covered in dead brush. What she felt hiding beyond the trees was was watching them. The song played in tune with her own but was stronger. It made the hair on her arms stand up.

"How strange." She mumbled to herself. All was silent as she waited for any movement. Normally darkspawn would be charging after them like ravenous dogs but this one was not. Everything was just silent. Animals were nowhere to be seen, insects had stopped their chirping and other living beings were nonexistent. Even the trees had seemed to grow still while she waited to see if this thing watching them would make its move. The only thing that was lively besides themselves was the constant pattering of the falling rain.

Another chill ran up Lita's spine. The air felt thick around her. This was not normal; this was not right. How long was this thing stalking them? Never in the two years that she had been a Grey Warden had she been followed by a darkspawn. They did not think that way. What if this creature had been following them the entire time while she had been too lost in thought? "Lita you idiot!" she cursed herself grabbing hold of her head. Her mind felt scrambled _Stupidity will get you killed_. The echoes of her brother's words drifted through her mind, but that was what she wanted right? Death.

Mhairi felt uneasy. She desperately wanted to ask what was wrong but the frantic look the commander wore on her face made her keep her silence. Even the thought of moment escaped her mind. Worry was growing and she wondered what the commander was searching for with her wild eyes. Slowly turning her head she saw nothing. Everything was still. The rain continued to fall and that was it. She could not see anything within the trees that could be a danger.

A twig snapped just beyond the trees. Both Lita and Mhairi glanced in the direction, but nothing came from it. The silence still lingered and no outline or shine of a figure could be seen. Lita waved her hand to Mhairi signaling for them to draw their weapons. This thing had to be making its move soon. It just had to be. She released her beloved Starfang from the grasp of its sheath. A breath of life came forth from the weapon when the ice rune came into effect making the droplets of rain turn into tiny razors. Even in the cloudy rain skies it still showed its brilliant blue glow.

Mhairi watched and readied her large steal shield and iron long sword. She suddenly realized what the commander is worried about. At the keep the wardens would talk about feeling darkspawn and from what Mhairi guessed the commander could currently feel their presence. Her breath started to quicken and she suddenly felt very cold. She had never faced a darkspawn.

Lita had enough waiting. She raised the weapon above her head getting ready to shout at the creature but a loud explosion rumbled from behind them. Both women looked to the sky. The trees shook and birds were screeching flying overhead in the darkened clouds in their escape from the source.

"Thunder?" Lita gasped out not realizing she had been holding her breath all this time.

"I.. I don't think-" another explosion sounded off from the same direction before Mhairi could finish her sentence. Then a third went off. The woods became alive again as rabbits, dear, foxes and other small creatures started running away from the source of the noise. Fear and worry gripped both women.

"Commander, I think it's coming from the keep!" Mhairi yelled to her trying to hide the nerves in her voice but Lita noticed. She felt the same after all.

Lita looked back to the trees and emptiness met her eyes. She rushed to Mhairi's side trying not to step on the small rodents trying pass by and whispered in her ear. "Go see what's going on, be swift but don't make your appearance known. Hide at the edge of the woods and wait for me there. Be safe. Now go!"

With a slight push on her shoulder Mhairi ran off quickly her chain mail jingling and muddy water splashed on her armor. She only gave one glance back to the commander and noticed her green eyes grow very dark.

Taking a deep breath Lita glanced back toward the area where her watcher was waiting. All grew silent again with the animals going back into hiding. She had to be honest she was worried, especially with now being alone, and had no idea what was going on. The situation was wrong, darkspawn do not act this way. This was unnatural and something that should not be. More rumbling could be heard from the direction of the keep and it made the growing pit in her stomach larger. She hoped for Mhairi's sake she was not being followed or sent into danger.

She held her sword up again ready to fight but still the creature watched her never making a move. "I know you're there. I can feel you, just as you can feel me! Come out and face me! Whatever you are!"

Nothing happened, no response. Lita rushed over to the area. She squeezed herself between the trees. The wet bark scraping on her bar arms leaving small red scratches. No one was around. Was she imagining this? Another twig snapped from behind her, but nothing was there.

"Come out now!" She was tired of playing this game. The battle needed to start now. Lita did not care if this creature and her were a good match or not. If this was the battle to end her life then so be it; the waiting was over. "Lets get this over with! NOW!"

Finally Her watcher darted out from behind a large vine covered tree and quickly made its way deeper into the thick of the woods. Lita could barely make out what she was following due to the heavy sheets of rain. The creature was short, stocky, wearing thick armor that clanged with each step and its red hair flew in the wind. Its hair? Lita ran faster trying to keep up. Since when did darkspawn grow hair? She was following a person or much more accurate a dwarf. A pit of disappointment washed over her as she realized there was not going to be any battle, but the curiosity grew. Was this a warden? Trees grew wider and their grouping was thicker as she ran after this dwarf. It was getting harder and harder to squeeze between them.

"Wait stop!" She shouted to the dwarf as Lita watched her squeeze under two large trees into a small hole in the ground which was access that she could not achieve. "Are you a warden!?" Lita shouted down the hole. Her voiced echoed followed by silence.

The dwarf was long gone and Lita stood in silence with the same feeling of a darkspawn watching her. Her thoughts wondered to the event that just transpired. Why would a warden feel like that? Like a darkspawn but not a darkspawn? Was this even a warden and was the feeling coming from this person or something else? Her eyes wondered around her surroundings to make sure she did not draw the attention of something else. All seemed cleared. She never really had been around other wardens besides Alistair and briefly Duncan and Riordan. There were so many questions running through her head that needed so many answers.

"COMMANDER! COMMANDER!" The shouts filled her ears. They were coming from where she and Mhairi last left off.

"Mhairi. What are you doing back?" Lita said to herself ran back through the wooded area getting whacked and scratched by more tree limbs trying to reach her shouting form before something else finds them.

"I thought I told you to wait for me!" She snapped at Mhairi as she walked back to the clearing of the path. Lita was beyond irritated and threw her sword into a trunk of a nearby tree. Frost grew around the bark and the sword stayed in place. She checked her arms to see the scratches were slowly starting the bleed and pulled the dead grass from her boots and hair.

Mhairi was hunched over breathing really hard. Her forehead was covered with sweat and her blue eyes were wild and darting every which way. Lita noticed she looked worse for wear just like herself. Mud covered her face and one side of her fully armored body and twigs were also stuck in her armor. It looked like she had fallen at least she hoped it was a fall.

"You okay?" Lita asked pointing to the mud on her face.

Mhairi quickly nodded her head, she had no time to explain how she tripped over a tree root. There were more important matters. Something terrible has happened.

"Commander! I apologize! It's the keep! Mhairi gasped out. "It's under attack!" Mhairi fell to ground continuing grasping for breath.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Lita shouted pacing back and forth running a hand through her wet hair. "This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening to me!" It was not even her first day on the job and her unwanted home was already in shambles.

Lita walked over to the newly frozen tree and grabbed Starfang. She pushed past Mhairi as she still continued to catch her breath. "Let's go!"

Mhairi forced herself up off the ground to follow Lita and they ran.

They ran over fallen trees, through large puddles of water, slipped on wet grass and weaved their way through the woods with branches beating their body in the process leaving cuts and scratches. It was Lita's goal to get to the keep as quickly as possible. She needed the other wardens; she needed to know that they were okay and figure out what was going on and to make sure another horrible disaster was not in the making. Smoke could be seen hovering over the trees.

"Mhairi was the keep on fire?" Lita breathed out as they continued to run their path. The smell of burning wood was creeping its way to them and more birds were flying overhead to escape the fires.

"No commander! Just people running, screaming and fighting." Mhairi gasped out as she struggled to keep up. Her armored state made it difficult to keep up with the nimble commander.

"Fighting what?" They stopped short at the edge of the woods. They made their destination. Vigil's keep in all of its horrible glory was standing right before them. Fire was eating away at the roofs of the small homes along the path to the keep despite the rain. The main front gate was caved in and on fire. Smoke was so thick she could barely make out the giant fortress sitting at the far back against a mountain.

"Darkspawn." Mhairi whispered as she pointed directly in front of her.

A man and three darkspawn came barreling out of the thick smoke running right in their direction. The man was frantically waving his arms yelling for help. Lita tightened her grip on her weapon and looked at Mhairi with a smile on her face. She felt a small part of her come alive again. Battle.

"Let's get this over with."


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween! This chapter contains multiple POV's and is a bit longer. :D Let me know if you prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters. Anywho enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Dragon age belongs to bioware.**

**EDIT! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED! **

**Chapter Three**

_He _was bored and had been sitting in the small cell for hours in the small stone covered room while the five Templars stood guard _not_ being the ever perfect statue they normally represented. No, these Templars were agitated, worried and he could not help but smile with amusement as he watched them fidget around the room placing their ears to the wooden closed doors trying make out any sounds or signs of life. Apparently the place came under attack by darkspawn; at least that is what he gathered from the constant panic arguing and mumbling that just continued to go on and on.

"My I bet you're happy you decided to stop here for the night huh?" He said lightly drumming his fingers against his long blue and yellow robes. "You all seem to be having the time of your life. Tell me how many Templars does it take to pace a hole in the ground?

"Shut up mage!" One of the Templars snapped back at him. The multitasking bastards had not only been watching the doors but had been watching him closely.

Oh how he hated them and their smug attitudes. It gave him great satisfaction to see their holier than though exterior in shambles. They deserve it but the constant clanking of their armor was driving him mad. He always wondered how they were able to get around in all of that overly large plate armor and the skirt. A low laugh escaped from his throat at the thought of them trying to run from the monsters outside. There was no way they could out run them. Clanking continued to ring off the walls making his head hurt. They would drain his mana if he tried to use magic and he needed to conserve as much as possible just in case. Why couldn't a darkspawn just bust through the door and kill them already? But that would be a bad thing he reminded himself. He did not care about these jerks but for himself he cared a great deal about. Death was not on his agenda, freedom was.

"You know you could unlock this gate and the chain from my leg." He gave his right leg a good shake making the enchanted rusty chain rattle against the bench he sat on. Both the cage bars and chain had been enchanted to keep him from trying to escape again. The only way out was by the key that was hanging around the neck of the Templar currently staring at him with irritation. "You might need my help if those monsters break in."

"I said shut it mage!" The same Templar shouted back but this time he was right at the gate keeping him captive. He could see the key dangling from his neck and debated with himself if he should reach out and take it or not. Heavily armored hands closed around the bars of the gate and the other Templars turned their gaze to him. Leaning back to the stone cold wall he decided it would be best to wait. The time will come.

"I have a name you know?" The mage responded back rubbing the stubble on his chin. "We should really get to know each other I think. Who knows how long we'll be stuck here."

"One more word from you and your execution will be here and now." The venom dripping from the Templars voice did not worry the mage at all. They will not execute him. He did nothing wrong. Well escape the tower but that hardly gives an execution sentence.

"Word." He smiled back crossing his arms in victory.

Before the Templar could pull out his weapon the door from the room they were shut in burst open. The monsters where here with their rotten tainted skin and blackened armor. Panic set in even more including the mage himself. He was helpless behind this cage.

0000

The rain had finally stopped to a slow drizzle and the new sight of the keep from afar frightened her and the immediate rush into battle that just transpired made that fear grow even more. Never in her life had she faced anything so foul and never in her life had she felt like a coward.

She froze.

Mhairi stood over a head of a Darkspawn, a head that the commander took with ease. Its milky yellow eyes stared mockingly at her and its blackened teeth were laughing at her weakness. The commander took them all on. Three bodies were scattered around them. Their blood soaking into the already wet ground tainting and killing everything it touched. Smells of their rotting flesh burned her nose and the head continued to stare up at her with those horrid eyes. She killed them all while Mhairi hid behind her shield.

The soldier the Darkspawn was chasing, also a coward. He was alive because of the commander. They were both alive because of her. This man deserted the keep, left his brothers in arms and now he was rocking back and forth on the ground weeping incoherently like a child. Would she had done the same? The small voice in her said yes.

Shame washed over her. She did not deserve to be a warden. The memories of the previous conversation she had with the commander came flooding back. She was right; she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"What is going on here?" Lita asked grabbing her daggers from the darkspawn corpses. The man continued to sit on the ground rocking his half armored body in the bloody muddy water. She needed to get the man off the ground before he became sick unless he already was. He was covered in blood both fresh and black. Tears were running down his face as he grabbed at his bare feet and continued to rock.

"What is going on here?" She asked again offering the man her covered hand. He looked at her with a lost expression and then looked at her hand. Lightly touching her she tightened her grip on him and helped him up. Hunching over he continued to cry and mix his own tears with the blood as he wiped at his face.

"They came out of no where." He finally choked out. His hands were shaking as he pointed to the keep. "They came out of no where."

Mhairi's gaze returned to the sight of the keep as she heard the man stutter the same sentence repeatedly. Thick black smoke poured from the homes of the citizens. The mixing of smoke, flames and sky gave a painted window of what the darkest corners of the fade could look like. Her home was a pit of darkness. The blight was supposed to be over but this sight made her think differently.

"I..need to go." The man stuttered as he slowly started to walk away. Lita tried to grab at his arm to keep him from running but it was too late. He was already gone. This situation was turning into a disaster.

The shouts of the commander yelling coward at the now running man made Mhairi look down at her own hands. They were clean and yet the commander was covered from head to toe in the thick dark blood of Darkspawn. She was weak and the commander was strong. Almost god like at least in her eyes. Her previous thoughts of her were now vanquished as the commander seemed to come alive with the thrill of battle.

"Mhairi?" She felt the pressure of her hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" The commander turned to face her but she did not have the will to look her in the eye.

"I froze." The words lightly whispered from her mouth.

The commander patted her shoulder. "I froze too my first time." She leaned down and grabbed Mhairi's shield.

"Here." She said placing it in her hands. Mhairi did not know how to respond to that. The statement honestly surprised her. The Hero of Ferelden froze?

"Really?" Mhairi finally stared into her green eyes and she returned an amused smile. It was hard to believe that the woman in front of her had that ability. Someone that moved with such grace and able to dodge attack after attack and quickly counter them with a quickly thrown knife like the darkspawn were practice dummies. The way she fought made her think she was born fighting and never in her life stalled. Her freezing had to be a lie.

"Oh yeah, scared stiff, couldn't move and managed to get myself knocked into some mud. It took all three men to drag me out of that." Lita's eyes glazed for a moment as she thought back to the day of her joining and the journey through the Korcari Wilds. That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. She could have sworn Alistair was going to keel over at the site of her smalls. Then a hard cool breeze brought her back from her thoughts reminding her that they were still in danger. "We need to continue forth. I really need your help Mhairi."

Mhairi watched the commander walk toward the fallen gate. She took a couple of deep breaths. Must be strong she told herself. If she was to become a Grey Warden she needed to be strong.

Silence and emptiness greeted them as they made their way past the burning gate. Not a single soul was heard or seen. The stone pebbled ground was saturated with bloody water. Broken crates littered the ground and occasionally they would come across a corpse, human and darkspawn, but anything living was absent.

The commander suggested they investigate the homes but Mhairi honestly did not want to. Memories were too fresh on how lively the keep was the day she left for Denerim. Grey Wardens, citizens of the keep and their families were scattering about getting the place ready for the new commander. Children, thank the maker not very many, would run up and down the streets playing their games of tag and getting in trouble. Now the streets were silent. The homes stood tall and hallow, windows were broken, ceilings were caved in and others were scorched leaving smoldering skeletons still being licked by flames. Each home they entered was the same, just empty and destroyed.

Mhairi could not understand what was happening and wondered what happened to everyone. They searched high and low; in every corner and possible hiding place. No one alive was around.

"Where is everyone?" The commander asked as repeating what Mhairi herself was thinking.

Was it possible that everyone was able to escape inside the keep itself? Mhairi focused on the giant fortress further ahead of them, the Vigils Keep itself looked haunted. Each level with unique architecture of its own looked untouched but appeared just as hollow and empty as the rest of the town. The gate must have held and the citizens must be inside. They have to be.

"This is bizarre!" Lita grabbed a wet loose strand of her hair in one hand twirling it and waving her sword in the other. Her foot steps splashed and echoed around them as she tried to figure out the mystery. "Darkspawn don't act this way. They are all about charge and kill. They leave horrible distruction in their path, but this is nothing."

"I don't understand!" she continued to talk and Mhairi was starting to notice that when the commander was nervous she paced a lot and twirled something in her hands. She soon had to quickly dodge out of her way as she changed her pace in her direction. That sword she carried was great and something she had never seen before and suffering the consequence of getting a scratch from it was something she did not want.

"We need to continue on." Lita said grabbing and shaking the rest of her hair. It was time that they check the fortress.

Mhairi pinched the top of her nose and looked to the sky. The small sound of rumbling thunder was returning. Another storm must be on its way. She did not know how much searching she could take. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a quick flicker pass through the rising smoke in one of the lookout towers.

"Commander look." Mhairi pointed up with the large stone tower and they waited. The flicker passed by again. Someone was up there waving a small flame, but she could not see a person.

"Let's go!" The commander started rushing toward the tower.

"But what if it's a trap?" Mhairi asked trying to keep up. She had a terrible feeling about this. If no one was here why was someone silently signaling to them?

"Darkspawn are not that smart." Lita laughed. Like she said before darkspawn do nothing but charge and kill. They are not skilled in the ways of battle strategy._ Wrong._ She spoke to soon and before they even realized it they were surrounded by at least a dozen darkspawn, all of them staring at them with their black grins and giving off deep growls of delight.

Lita looked all around. Mhairi and her both were back to back watching the darkspawn. They were careless or more like it _she_ was careless. She could feel their presence the entire time they were searching the remnants of the small homes but she failed to pay attention. Now they were trapped in the middle of a circle of hurlocks and genlocks, each possessing some sort of weapon and wearing dirty mixed matched armor of past victims. Each one was close enough to keep either of them from escaping. Her mind was racing trying to figure out a strategy but nothing came of it. Normally she would have more people with her but with the two of them she knew deep down inside that this fight might very well be their end. Not even their surroundings offered help. They were surrounded in a square with buildings out of reach.

This was not good.

She felt helpless as the darkspawn walked circles around them. They were playing with them. Waiting to see what they would do. When did they get so smart? Lita wondered. _Carelessness_. They were getting closer and with each step their growls and hisses increased and their rancid smell was becoming even more overwhelming.

"It was nice knowing you Mhairi." She glanced behind her to view Mhairi's back as she stood posed to attack. "Let's give them a fight they will remember us by."

"Yes commander." The shaky voice of Mhairi responded. She was not ready to die. Not yet, not like this. Her hands started to shake and let out a small cough trying to steady herself. Maybe she could bash her way through.

Lita cracked her neck getting herself prepared. At least she did not have to be Arlessa and deal with new recruits or anyone for that matter after this battle. Peace was coming at last.

A quick breeze flew past her head followed by a gurgling growl. An arrow had lodged itself within the throat of one of the hurlocks. Quickly more arrows started to rain on top of the remaining darkspawn. Their blood started raining down on Lita and Mhairi as more arrows were making their home inside the darkspawn flesh. The women did not have time to search out the source of the arrows. Darkspawn were rushing in on them quickly.

Lita quickly slashed her sword up the face of a Hurlock as it tried to bash her with a large hammer and Mhairi bashed a genlock with her shield sending its stocky body tumbling into more on coming spawn. More arrows were raining down helping them take as many as they could but they were still out numbered.

"THIS WAY HURRY!"

The shout came from the distance in the direction of the watch tower. Lita quickly leaned back dodging another attack and started running for the tower with Mhairi close behind her. The darkspawn followed close their thundering footsteps ringing in their ears. At the base of the stone tower was a man wearing damaged bloody guards armor with the Amaranthine Heraldry of the brown bear plastered to his armored chest He wore a small piece of blood soaked cloth covering one of his eyes and he was holding a long bow. He held it steady and released arrow after arrow as the girls rushed to him.

"Up the hatch quickly!" He yelled pushing them up the unsteady wooden ladder. Lita looked down on her way up and watched the man grab a torch and throw it into a nearby puddle. The puddle quickly ignited keeping the remaining darkspawn at bay. They screamed and hissed in anger as the man joined them on the ladder.

Another man poked his head down from the top of the tower hatch and reached his arms through grabbing Lita and she quickly finished her climb helping her up and then returned to help Mhairi. Lita quickly scooted herself against the tower wall and checked her surroundings. The tower was small but large enough to hold Mhairi, the remaining men and herself. They had coverage from the returning rain and thick wooden walls against stone to guard from stray arrows or other attacks. There were four men total held up in the small space. All wearing the same guards armor. One was severely injured bleeding from the gut lying against the opposite side of Lita and another man was huddled in a corner shaking and repeating prayers to the maker.

She rubbed her face and looked to Mhairi. The woman nodded her head towards her letting her know she was alright. They were alive. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes; the maker must really want her to live.

"Oy u're finally here commander!" Lita's eyes snapped open. The man that helped her up grabbed her hand giving her a toothless grin. He had dirt smudge all over his face and a bandage covering one of his arms. "U're the commander right?"

Lita easily removed her hand from his. "Yes I am." She was impressed that these men with their injuries were able to help them. Looks like Amaranthine was at least properly trained.

"See 'enry! Told ya! It is her!" He said happily as he stalked away looking over the edge of the tower. "Oy, looks like them dark'awn are back to hidin' too."

The man with the cloth over his eye, whom she could assume was named Henry was locking the tower hatch and gave her a cold stare. "It's good to have you commander but I have to ask where is the rest of the army?"

Lita wrinkled her nose in confusion. Army? Was she supposed to bring an army? "It's just us."

"That's too bad." He said getting up to join the other man.

An army? Oh what was going on? Lita leaned her head back and closed her eyes again. She could feel the exhaustion wash over her body. She was getting rusty. A day like this would have been nothing compared to what her days were like prior to her slaying the arch demon. There was no time for sleep though so many questions were running through her head that needed answer's and she needed to find the other wardens. She desperately wished that this was a dream and that she would soon wake up in Highever.


End file.
